MaxSteel meet team prime, Team Prime meey maxSteel
by Nightbird1001
Summary: my first crossover & first MaxSteel cross with transformers At the time of the huge turbo energy surge in the first episode Ratchet picks it up as energon & everyone except Bulkhead who is to big for a city goes to investigate When the two finally meet steel has some question like why can he understand Bumblebee? & why does the medic keep saying energon? who is Megatron & why him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

I don't really care all that much for maxsteel but I transformers. This story is for my brother who loves maxsteel and this is for him.

We're copper canyon is really place in Mexico that I will use New Mexico for the store because it's obvious that maxsteel is based America. This story is mainly max's town and start off with the first episode in maxsteel at the time of a massive turbo energy surge.

MS/T.

Autobot base 3:11PM

"Optimus! Huge energon surge in the middle of a city called Copper Canyon, New Mexico" Ratchet called out

"do you have a visual?" Optimus asked,

Ratchet responded "I'm working on and that's hard to do with all these in buildi… what the!"

"What is it old friend?" open this past that concern as he walked over to Ratchet who was staring at the computer mouth wide open. On the screen was it demolished building with a human teen and standing in the rubble looked around in surprise, Optimus turned to Ratchet poses about to ask him something when Miko came out from behind the couch, snapped a photo of Ratchet yelling

"oh yeah! The others are still going to love this pic!" that snapped Ratchet out of it and he started yelling at Miko

"delete that photo now or else"

"or else what doc bot? You'll start yelling at me? It's not like I haven't heard it before." Miko responded confidently and before she could say anything else Ratchet grabbed her and pulled a huge aft syringe with needle and hissed in a deadly voice

"delete it or I will give you that vaccine that you so desperately need all the sudden, with this" he then moved the needle closer and Miko screamed. Bulkhead came rushing around the corner thinking the decepticons had found the base, had gotten Miko, and was just about offline Ratchet, only to his surprise and relief that there were no Decepticons. Ratchet, Optimus, and Miko all looked at him then Miko said with a triumphant smile on her face

"hey Bulk, you mind telling doc bot here to put me down". Before Bulkhead could answer Optimus interrupted with a concerned voice

"Ratchet the human teen is lying on the ground"

"WHAT!" Ratchet screeched in concered setting Miko back on the platform and turning to the screen, the teen was indeed lying on the ground; with his eyes closed. Optimus then proclaimed in an authoritative tone

"Ratchet, I will call Arcee and Bumblebee and let them know the situation, while you find their coordinates"

"Yes Optimus; I will get on that right away" responded Ratchet. "Sooo… can I come?" Miko begged hopefully, Ratchet was just about to respond but Bulkhead beat him to it by saying

"no Miko, it might be dangerous if the decepticons decide to show up or get there before we do" he glanced over at the energon detection meter, looked back at Miko then said

"and besides with that amount being detected the decepticons will defiantly be there". Miko thought for a moment then looked like she had had a bright idea, Bulkhead was sure he saw one of those little imaginary light bulbs go off over Miko's head and his theory was confirmed when she said

"come on Bulk we'll be in a city and even the cons know better than to start a fight there" she then smiled big because she knew she was right. Just then the ground bridge swirled open as Arcee and Bumblebee both drove in with their charges, Jack got off Arcee and Raf got out of Bumblebee so they could transform. Optimus was looking at Jack then said

"Jack, you look to be about the same age as the human there, so I need you to come so that if the boy wakes up before we are able to get him secluded, you can reassure him that we will not hurt him" Jack was about to answer but Miko butted in saying in a disappointed yet hurt tone

"how come he gets to come? I'm a teen to you know! What if he only like girls or won't listen to boys or something like that?". Optimus knew that they didn't have much time to argue so he said

"ok, you and Rafael can come but I'll need Ratchet to come and Bulkhead to stay here"

"yeah!" Miko exclaimed but suddenly stopped and turned to Optimus "wait why can't Bulk come too".

Bulkhead answered "because if I need to transform I won't be able to without breaking something that would draw attention to us, so I agree with Optimus. But when you get back we can go to a monster truck rally" Miko looked sad at the first part but perked up at the last then said

"ok but we have to do an overnighter?!"

"We'll talk about that when you get home but right all of you need to leave" Bulkhead said kindly. Ratchet then opened the ground bridge, transformed and drove into Copper Canyon with everyone but Bulkhead, after all was trough the ground bridge it closed and the only thing in the area was a destroyed warehouse, and no teen.

MS/T.

Tell me what needs fixed and I will fix it hope you enjoyed. thanks for the help I needed it (you know who you are) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

This will be more interesting than the last one and hopefully will get longer as I go but that is doubtful I am not a patient person.

/T.

At the warehouse

"What do you mean you can't find him anywhere?! He's got to be around here it's not like humans can't just up and fly away!" Ratchet all but screamed through the comm link

"Ratchet lower your voice, we are in the city" Optimus said soothingly, Jack called out from the wreckage

"It looks like he did 'just fly away'" Optimus looked at quizzically at Jack and asked

"How did you know that was what Ratchet was saying?" Jack was about to respond but Miko cut in

"You don't think we didn't hear what he was saying, he was yelling, you don't think that even your comms could stop that… I bet he could've beat Screamer that time… though it'd be close" Optimus was examining what Jack had found then he commed Ratchet and said

"Well old friend, you called it, seems as though he has flown away… with the help of some other humans of course"

"Wow! Ratch was right maybe he's physic or something" Miko said. A few minutes later Arcee, Jack, Optimus, Ratchet, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raf were heading to the outskirts of the city to the canyon part. Miko was asking a ton of questions and everyone was going a little faster and humming to themselves to drown her out since she was on Arcee… in the open air… where it seemed that all within a 20 mile radius could hear her… even those with ear muffs on. They got to the canyon and stopped letting Jack, Raf, and Miko go so the slightly irritated Autobots could transform.

They had been looking for about 3 hours but found nothing except for an odd energy reading that only appeared at certain times in certain places, but then would disappear. Optimus called everyone back together and was just about to call it a day and contact Bulkhead for a ground bridge when an explosion was heard on the other side of the valley from where they had started. The prime transformed quickly and took off towards the explosion and the rest followed the children still on or in an Autobot.

When they arrived nothing was there except for a bunch of rock that still had trace amounts of energon within the scattered rubble. They searched a while longer then Optimus called them all together. Once all allies were there Optimus said "I don't think that we will find anything today so I'll call Bulkhead for a ground bridge" everyone agreed with what he said suddenly realizing that all were dog tired and need rest. The ground bridge appeared in-front of them and all the exhausted Autobots and their human friends went through.

The Autobots had made Copper Canyon a regular patrol both looking for the mysterious energon single and watching for Decepticons. Every time they came, the city would have new and stronger energon signal. Everything was quiet when it came to Decepticon activity on the area but that did not always mean that they weren't there. One day about a month after the first incident whilst Bumblebee was on this particular patrol, a kid of about 17 quickly ducked into an alley after stopping mid stride to stare at bee. Bumblebee was immediately suspicious and drove into the alley about a minute after the edgy teen. Bee was glad that his alt mode included tinted windows because a after he had reached a dead end in the alley the MaxSteel kid landed on top of his hood. MaxSteel said

"Ok whoever you are come out of the vehicle nice and slowly and nothing will happen to you; I just to want to talk" Bumblebee was feeling panicked he couldn't call base and he did want the human to get hurt if he moved but that quickly changed when the human said "ok you asked for it" and started hitting his windshield. Bumblebee squealed out of the alley and back out into the street and into oncoming traffic. The traffic stopped and bee could hear car after car hitting the one in front but caught a look at the driver that had stopped just barley an inch from Bee's passenger side door. The driver was the kid that always picked on Raf at school, Vince, and he was already out checking the damage of his precious, beloved car. Bumblebee turned around and took off leaving tire marks on the road but feeling a little better about the predicament he was in. He accelerated quickly making sharp turns and avoiding obstacles for about three blocks before screeching to a stop so as not to not making road kill out of the young human that landed in his way.

Ratchet decided at that moment to call Bumblebee for an update and to ask if he was ready for a ground bridge. Bumblebee decided to tell Ratchet that he found the source of the energon reading they got a few months ago and that it had been chasing him and it was now directly in front of him. Ratchet got the hint that Bumblebee was in need of some assistance and asked

"Can you get someplace where it would be safe for us to come help you?" the scout in question buzzed softly meaning 'I think so'. He then backed off slightly and tried to go around but was blocked once again by the young human. He was beginning to get irritated and was about to try and go faster but then noticed an alley way that he had gone down last week. He backed up again as if to try for another run but this time instead of driving forward he squealed his tires then sharply turned into the alley making the boy scramble to change his own tactic.

Bumblebee raced through the twisting canyons hoping to get far enough away that no one would notice anything. The choice of being far enough away was made for him when once again the youngling landed in front of him making bee stop suddenly… again. Bumblebee called Ratchet for a ground bridge then settled on his tires waiting to see what would happen. The boy disengaged from his partner and both circled Bumblebee carefully the human trying his doors only to find they were locked. The boy and his robotic partner went a small distance away and started conversing then came back over to Bumblebee. The human knocked on bee's driver side window waiting for the unknown occupant to roll down the offending object. Bumblebee obliged making the youngling jump back in shock because of an absence of a driver then jumped again when the ground bridge opened. He switched turbo modes from flight to strength and prepared for whatever was to come through. But something was wrong Bumblebee didn't like how long it was taking for everyone to come through so he decided to call Ratchet. Before Bumblebee could contact Ratchet he saw what an Autobot never wants to see when alone, a gun pointed towards him and attached to the gun was a Decepticon drone.

/T

Next chapter is where Max and Steel find out which Cybertronians and good and which are bad but I have run out of ideas and time so this will have to do until next chapter.


End file.
